ETOH
by JaydenBell
Summary: Danny and Lindsay talk about alcohol-induced incidences while watching TV. my summaries are bad... No spoilers.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer.

A/N: I dont know where this story came from...just popped into my head this morning. And popped onto the computer even faster.

A/N 2: ETOH is alcohol, for those who hadn't picked up on it already.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in his apartment on the couch, cuddled up together watching TV. The characters in the show they were watching were currently stripping their clothes off rapidly and making their way toward the bedroom. They had consumed insane amounts of alcohol and it was obvious that they were going to regret the hook up in the morning. They were both laughing at the antics of the show and the hilarity of how stupid people can be when they are heavily intoxicated.

Danny shifted a bit. As the couple on the show fell onto the bed, he wondered out loud. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done when you were drunk?" He figured if she had ever had a one-night stand, even if it was alcohol induced, she would have told him by now. But that still didn't rule out the fact that nearly everyone gets drunk and stupid at some point. This show was proving that, he decided.

Lindsay lifted her head from Danny's shoulder and looked up at him, a bit confused.

He responded to her questioning look by clarifying his statement. "These two have had so much alcohol they can barely stand. They're thinking that hooking up is a brilliant idea right now. But when the buzz wears off and the hangover kicks in, they're gonna realize it was crazy. Maybe even stupid. But the truth is, we've all done something questionable at some point after drinking too much. So I'm curious, you ever do something you wish you hadn't?"

Lindsay sat upright. "You go first."

"I asked you."

Lindsay smiled. "I know. But I don't think I should go first on this one. Otherwise, I may not get to hear your answer."

Danny squinted at her, not sure what she meant. "Alright." He screwed his face up like he was thinking, but didn't take long to come to a conclusion. "I was drinking with some friends a few years back. Had enough to get stupid, unfortunately not enough to forget everything the next day. I woke up on a friend's couch wearing nothing but my underwear. But she came out of her room wearing my shirt. Once we got the clothing situation fixed, we realized we had played strip poker after everyone else left."

Lindsay chuckled. "Well, that is pretty bad. But I figured you would have done something crazier than that. I mean, drunken strip poker, that's a pretty common one."

Danny hung his head forward and mumbled something that Lindsay didn't understand.

"What?"

He picked his head back up and spoke quietly, as though the world could hear him. "I woke up at Stella's apartment that morning."

Lindsay broke into a hard laugh. Danny grimaced. "Come on, Montana, that isn't funny."

"It's pretty funny Danny." She began to catch her breath.

"She's my boss. That's just wrong."

Lindsay stopped laughing and tried to take a more serious tone. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What? No!"

"Then what are you so worried about. You were both drunk. It was years ago. It's not a big deal. It was definitely crazy, I will give you that. But I'd say it's not the stupidest thing you could have done that night."

Danny shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his mind. She was right and he knew it. But he'd just as soon forget that he had seen his boss in her underwear.

He sat more upright and grinned at her. "So, I spilled my guts. It's your turn Montana. Since I did ask first anyway."

"Okay. Well…" She started slowly. When she paused and looked away, Danny wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Come on, Montana. It can't be that bad."

"I had a really bad day at work a few years back, when I was still working for Bozeman PD. After work, I had some drinks with a friend, and we were contemplating some of the _tougher_ questions in life as we continued to drink whiskey. We knew that we should have stopped drinking. We had already said a few things that we shouldn't have."

Danny was focusing on her face, trying to figure out where she was going with her story. So far, he couldn't read anything of her expressions. She was a CSI, after all.

"But we kept drinking, a few hours went by, and I think at some point we made a few prank calls. It was pretty late, or early, I guess, when Joey said something about not getting any in months. A few minutes later, I realized we were kissing."

Danny chuckled when she stopped talking. "Montana, I'm a little disappointed. I mean, I'm glad my story is better than yours, but is that really the stupidest thing you've done? Kissed some guy from work?"

It was Lindsay's turn to mumble incoherently.

"In English, please."

"Joey is short for Josephine."

Danny's jaw dropped instantly. He had to think a bit about what he just heard. He knew things about Lindsay that nobody else in the lab knew, but this was pretty shocking, even to him. "Montana."

"Go ahead, joke all you want."

Danny thought for a minute. Just as he was about to go in for the kill, he thought otherwise. "She a better kisser than me?"

Lindsay smiled and slid over on the couch, pressing her body against Danny's. "Not even close."

She pressed her lips to his in a kiss that wasn't quite heated enough to start anything, but made his spine tingle for a moment after she pulled away. And she knew it. She held his gaze for a moment after they broke the kiss, but a sly smile crept across his face and she knew what he was thinking.

"So, Montana."

She stood up and began to walk away. "I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"No, really, how was she?" He got off the couch and began to follow her to the bedroom, where she was headed. He wasn't going to let her sleep until he got more information about that night.

FIN


End file.
